


Ride

by Scoobums



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, stoick and toothless are there for comedic support uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobums/pseuds/Scoobums
Summary: Ruffnut wants to pay her friend back for helping with her beater car. It started with food and a crush.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston
Kudos: 13





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/gifts).



> This was for a buddy in discord that I had way too much fun with xD Sketch and a drabble yeee boooi

"You gotta do better on car maintenance, Ruff. Seriously..." Hiccup said, his voice muffled through the car hood. Ruffnut sighed loudly. She slumped down in the driver's seat, fingers fiddling with the wheel. She pushed the middle down.

_ HONK! _

A bang and yelp happened simultaneously. The car hood slammed shut. Hiccup's jaw locked with his eyes narrowing into slits. Bright green turned almost black. Ruffnut bit her lip. Hiccup drummed his fingers as Ruffnut slumped further down. Hands slapped over her mouth as she fought back laughter. 

Shoulders shaking, Ruffnut leaned up against her door. Same door swung open. She tumbled out head nearly colliding with the floor. Arms hooked under hers then. Ruffnut saw the ceiling. Then she saw a disapproving Hiccup. Corner of her lips twitched as she said, "wassup?"

Hiccup's features softened. He rolled his eyes. "Nothing but the sky," he said, earning himself a hearty laugh. Shaking his head at her, Hiccup pulled Ruffnut out and onto her feet. 

Before she could speak, Hiccup grabbed her hand. Ruffnut started at Hiccup, wide eyed. He pointed at the car before leading her. She noted his grip. Firm yet gentle. Her eyes dropped down to his hand. His touch though was… rough yet warm. Ruffnut's face felt hot. Her heart pounding in her ears. Her fingers curled into his. 

"Ya know Pep Boys has free checkups right?" Hiccup's voice rang in her ears. She blinked. Then blinked again. He raised a brow then repeated himself. 

Ruffnut blew a raspberry. 

"Pfft. I know that!" She said.

Hiccup's jaw hit the floor. His mouth opened and closed in quick session. He resembled a fish. It was his turn to blink incessantly. He threw his hands in the air as his face contorted in a sneer. Through gritted teeth, " _ really _ ?" At her nodding, Hiccup gestured his hands at her throat. A vein throbbing on his forehead. He stabbed his finger at the car. He said, "then why have you been getting  **me** to look at it?"

Ruffnut shrugged. She then booped Hiccup's nose.

"Uh cuz you live next door. Plus you got a beater too so you got all the tools. And you're free too. Duh?" She faltered under Hiccup's gaze. She smiled then. "That and I don't trust anybody but you with my car."

His cheeks flushed. His ears began to burn as well. Ruffnut's smile grew, lips pulling back. A big toothy grin. The gap between her teeth made it all cuter. Hiccup gulped. His heart rattled in his chest. 

"O-oh… I hadn't thought of that. Makes a lot of sense." Hiccup said as he scratched his cheek. He looked back at the engine. "Everything should be in order. I changed your brakes last week, so those are fine. Add windshield wiper fluid too. Oh and oil changed. And…" 

His voice trailed off for Ruffnut. Her eyes scanned her entire car. Then looked at her friend. Sweat rolled down his face. Dirt and grime patches dotted his white wife beater and jeans. Hands cracked at the tips. Hair messier than usual, clumps clung to his forehead. And yet he wore a smile. For her. And now... All she could hear was  _ 'look at all this stuff he did for you. For FREE. No questions asked. Never complained. Man you are a- _

__ "Bitch." Ruffnut muttered quietly. 

Hiccup stopped mid sentence. He looked at her. A flash of horror on his face. His hands dropped to his sides. His bright eyes dimmed a little. Ruffnut flinched. She quickly waved her hands at him. "No no no! That wasn't aimed at you! It was at me!"

Head cocked, Hiccup gave her a strange look. Ruffnut groaned. Running a hand through her hair, Ruffnut said, "look, I've been shitty towards you."

Clutching his chest, Hiccup let out a loud and overly dramatic gasp. "Ruffnut!" He said, earning his own strange look. "I didn't think you felt guilt!" Ruffnut shot him a death glare. He grinned. And earned himself a shoulder tap. He began laughing. Ruffnut slapped his shoulder which only fueled his laughter. 

"Let me finish you ass!"

Wiping tears from his eyes, Hiccup held his hands up in defeat. He sucked in a few breaths. In a flash, he was quiet as he gestured to her to continue.

Ruffnut, rolling her eyes, rubbed the back of her neck. She swept her arm across the car then to him. She sighed sadly. "You did all this car work for me. For  _ free _ . You've been a real friend. I owe you, big time."

Hiccup waved his hands. 

"No Ruffnut, you don't owe me anything. I wanted to. Besides what friends for-" Ruffnut cut him off. She pushed his hands down and stepped close. Really close. Her nose brushed against his close. Her gaze burning into his. A fire of determination roared within her eyes. Hiccup couldn't look away. 

"I'm gonna buy you food." 

Hiccup did a double take. 

"Wait what?  _ You're  _ gonna buy  _ me _ food?" Hiccup asked before laughing.

Arms crossed, Ruffnut cocked a brow and said, "do you want food or not?"

Hiccup's laughter subsided at her tone. Wiping a tear from his eye, he nodded. Ruffnut smirked. She then pointed towards the back door. "Good, now take a shower. You reek man!" He feigned hurt clutching his chest before grinning himself. 

"Hey I got dirty cause of your car. Remember that." 

Ruffnut poked her tongue out. She mimicked him talking with her hand. She playfully shoved him. Her eyes locked on as he walked away her eyes lingering a bit longer than they should. As he was about to close the door she said, "yeah yeah, get your hot butt in there!" 

There was a pause. Hiccup peered behind the door curiously. If it was possible, Ruffnut would have steam coming out of her ears. She saw his lips move. His dog Toothless jumped out from behind him. In two seconds Hiccup was  _ covered _ in dog slobber. He chided his dog. "Now I  _ really  _ need a shower." Still smiling, Hiccup waved her off then disappeared.

She slapped her face. Groaning as she dragged her hand down, Ruffnut snagged her purse from the car. She grimaced at her wallet. 

In the Haddock household, Hiccup made his way to his room. Each step his heart pounded harder. His ears and cheeks burned hotter. Toothless had bounded ahead. He cocked an ear and head tilt at his owner from within Hiccup's room. He slammed the door shut. Shaky hands grabbed fresh pair of clothes. His eyes caught something. A plaid shirt. 

A memory tingled his mind. The first time he wore it, Ruffnut joked and said, "damn, Hic, you tryna seduce me? Plaid shirts on guys are hot. Duuuh~" He bit his lip. The shirt joined his jeans and a clean wife beater. 

Cranking the shower handle to cold, he put it on full blast. He dropped the shower chair in. Quickly peeling out of his clothes, he looked down. His cock was at half mast. Hiccup groaned. He then popped his leg off before taking a seat. The water chilled him to the bone. And shrunk his erection. A hand grasped the head, thumb stroking the tip. His mind was screaming at him. Keep himself steady. Ruffnut was trying to be nice nothing more. He pulled his hand away. Harshly. He scrubbed at his skin till it was red and raw. Let all the dirtiness wash down the drain. After catching his breath, Hiccup turned off the water. Got dressed ready to go. He takes a glimpse in the mirror. Does a hair ruffle. 

Toothless was there, tail wagging. He got a quick yet generous head pat. Hiccup told him to be good. He rushed down the stairs. And into his father. 

"Oh hey dad, good you're home. Ruffnut is taking me to get food and-" His dad raised a brow. Hiccup shrugged. "She wants to thank me for the car stuff." 

Shuffling his feet, Hiccup asked, " so Imma be heading out then so could you?"

Stoick patted his son's shoulder, "feed Toothless? Sure son. Jus' behave. Got'me?"

"Pfft, dad seriously? It's just  _ food _ . Nothing to worry about," Hiccup huffed. He slipped past his dad and out the door. 

Ruffnut was already in the driver's seat. She looked up from her phone when the door opened. Hiccup smiled at her. Her heart fluttered. He mumbles an apology as he buckled himself in. She waved it off. Then waves at his dad who stands in the doorway. 

He waved curtly back. Cast Hiccup a look who covered his eyes. Ruffnut snorted at it. The Haddock home disappears from view as they pull and drive away. 

Hiccup stared out the window, watching cars go by. Ruffnut mutters to herself. A few blocks in, Hiccup turned and asked, "so where ya taking me?"

Her grip tightened on the wheel. Hiccup sat up straighter. Ruffnut stared hard at the road ahead. Nibbling inside of her cheek, she begrudgingly said, "McDonald's."

"McDonald's?" He asked

Ruffnut slowed thr car down, flipping on her turn signal. She nodded sadly. "Yup...off the dollar menu. I don't have much cash on me… sorry man." Her voice sounded bitter.

Hiccup scratched his cheek. He looked ahead seeing the famous arches. They pulled behind a long line. He looked back. Ruffnut had sunk in her seat. Her eyes hard. Her knuckles white as snow. He reached over brushing a lock of hair from her face. She glanced up.

"Aside breakfast, dollar menu is all they got going for them. I do hope not overdressed," he teased. Ruffnut blinked. Then began to laugh. Her laugh was like music to his ears.

Slowly they creeped forward. Hiccup drummed his fingers on his thigh. Snap. Hiccup perked up. He side glanced at Ruffnut. She was grumbling under her breath. Snap snap. He looked towards the source. He saw Ruffnut snap her fishnets. And he also caught a nice glimpse of her thighs. Ruffnut yawned and idly pushed her skirt up to scratch her upper thigh. His mouth became dry. She then leant against the wheel groaning dramatically. His eyes slid down the curve of her spine. It dipped right before her ass. Which her skirt could hardly cover. He stared enthralled. 

A garbled voice broke the trance. Ruffnut flung herself back into her seat and yelled happily. Hiccup snapped his back straight. And faced forward. Cheeks burning hot. There was ringing in his ears. Ruffnut leaned over, her long hair grazing his arm. So soft it tickled. Sparks ran up and down his arm. She asked, "what do ya want?"

Clearing his throat, he replied with, "cheeseburger with no onions, fries, and a pepsi."

"Aight cool!" Ruffnut turned back to the screen.

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief. He looked over to see if the order was right. His breath hitched in his throat. Ruffnut was  _ leaning _ out her window. Her finger tracing down the menu. Her hips swaying without a care. Her short skirt even shorter now thanks to the angle. He got a good view of her ass. The bottom at least. 

"Thanks!" Ruffnut said, pulling herself back in. She fixed her hair before driving the car forward, her eyes fixated on him then. "Hey you ok?"

Nodding feverishly, Hiccup, rubbed the back of his neck said, "antsy over sitting so long. Ya know how it goes."

"Oh hell yeah, I get it. Waiting can fuck my ass." 

Hiccup's jeans grew tighter. 

At the first window, Ruffnut handed over some crumbled dollar bills and change. She looked at Hiccup. Apologetic. He smiled again at her. That earned him a giggle… From the till girl. Ruffnut clicked her tongue. The moment the car ahead moved she booked it. Second window a nice older lady handed them their food and drinks. Ruffnut saw the till girl peering over. She stuck her tongue out then pulled out. 

On the road again, Ruffnut asked, "wanna go back to your place?"

"Do you want to give Toothless your food or my dad give him your food? How bout your place?"

"You gonna blame your dad for that? For shame, Hiccup, for shame."

Hiccup threw a fry at her. 

"Bite me," he said. 

Ruffnut bit her lip. She threw a glance at him. He licked his fingers before taking a sip of his drink. The muscles in his neck flexed. She tore her eyes away. 

"How bout your place?"

"Nah."

He scoffed and said, "why not?"

"My brother's worse than Toothless and your dad?" 

"Touche~" Hiccup pondered as he took another bite out of his burger. A lightbulb popped in his head. He said, "Raven's Point? Can eat and look over the town. We haven't done that in awhile."

"Raven's Point it is then," Ruffnut said. She snaked her way through traffic. Turning onto a quiet dirt road, they drove upwards. The outlook came into view. The lot empty. A single small streetlamp was the only source of light near the edge. Perfect spot. They parked and turned off the car. Berk sat far below. Quaint and quiet. Mountains and forests wrapped around it making the town appear even smaller than it was. Which gave way to less air pollution. The sky above was scattered with stars, twinkling like diamonds. Full and heavy the moon shined brightly on the town below. 

Hiccup and Ruffnut chatted between bites. Their inner gossip spilling out. Laughter hung between. The air charged with electricity. 

Dabbing a napkin to his mouth, Hiccup said, "thanks for the food, Ruff. I appreciate it. You have no idea."

Ruffnut wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him to her. "And thank you for being an awesome friend," she said, her voice filled with true sincerity. 

They bumped heads together laughing. Catching their breath, Hiccup and Ruffnut locked eyes. She slams her mouth into his. Hiccup gasped into her mouth. Ruffnut pulled away. Shock and guilt washed over her. "Hiccup, I'm sorry I just--" His hands reached up cupping her face. He pulled her back in. Their lips locked together as their hands ran in reach each other's hair. A familiar heat rushed to their faces. And spread beneath their bellies. They only broke to catch their breaths before diving back in for more. 

It was Ruffnut who broke the kiss. Hiccup reached for her yet she pushed him back to his seat. Ruffnut then climbed into Hiccup's lap, straddling him. Her hips grinding into his as her fingers curled around his collar. With a strong tug she pulled him into another kiss. She dug her teeth into his lip. Her chest pressed against him. A growl rumbled in his chest. 

Callous covered fingers traced along her thigh to her hip. Shivers left in their wake. Hiccup raked his fingers through her hair. His hips moved upward, marching Ruffnut's tempo. A hand snaked under her pleated skirt giving her ass a hard squeeze. Ruffnut moaned into his mouth. She kissed him harder and moved her hips faster. He matched her in ferocity. A slap to her ass had Ruffnut gasp.

Hiccup broke the kiss. 

Ruffnut opened her mouth to give him a tongue lashing. His eyes shut her up. Eyes darker with pupils dilating with each raggedy breath. Lips swollen and bruised. Gaze intense and calculating solely on her. Ruffnut's heart shuddered. Area between her thighs did too. 

In one fluid and swift motion, Hiccup grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back. His mouth latched onto her throat. Suckling hard, Hiccup grounded his hips up again. He let go then. Then latched another area leaving a bruise in his wake. Then another and another and another. Hand pressed on her waist. Something hard and hot rubbed between her thighs. And texture. Thanks to his jeans, Ruffnut had an explosion of sensations. She bit back a strangled moan. Her hands grabbed hold of his shoulders, nails sinking in. Hiccup peppered a trail of kisses down her throat to her collarbone. He moved further down.

"D-dude...stop!" Ruffnut blurted out. 

Hiccup stopped. 

"This ain't working for me," she said. His hand slipped out of her hair allowing her to roll her head forward. 

"Seemed like it was working rather  _ well _ earlier…" Hiccup said, a hint of bitterness behind his words. He sucked in a breath. He tacked on, "want to go home and--  **OW** !"

Ruffnut had flicked his forehead.

She planted a hand on her hip while scowling down at him. Hiccup rubbed the spot. His glare icy. Rolling her eyes, Ruffnut learned back against the dashboard. Her shirt rode up. Hiccup's eyes trailed down the skin exposed. Leaning with one hand, Ruffnut used the other to slowly painfully lift up her skirt. Hiccup being greeted by a very thin very  _ sheer  _ thong. He shifted in his spot. His ears were beginning to burn. As was the heat in his belly. He looked up. An ear splitting grin plastered on Ruffnut's face.

"Something more might~" she purred, rolling her hips. 

Hiccup swallowed. Hard.

"Ruff, not that I don't want to. Cause I do...obviously," his hands dropped to her ass, squeezing it for emphasis, "thing is I don't have condoms on me… if ya can hold out we can head back to my place and-- Oh you have condoms?"

He watched, awestruck, as she popped open the central console and plucked out a condom pack. Ruffnut ripped the square open. With her teeth. Hiccup's cock twitched and throbbed. 

"I can be dumb, Hic, but I ain't an idiot," she said through gritted teeth. She had pushed herself forward. Ruffnut pulled the hem of her shirt over her chest. Hiccup eyes widened. No bra. His jaw dropped as his eyes took in the sight. Small and perky. Her grin never left her face. She moved his hands from her waist to her chest. They fit perfectly in his hands

Looking up shyly, he waited for Ruffnut to say or do something. She winked. He squeezed and kneaded her breasts. Thumb tweaking a nipple, Hiccup watched in delight as Ruffnut swore under her breath. 

Her hands reached down. Fumbled with the damn belt buckle and zipper. A sense of relief washed over Hiccup as he heard the zipper move. Her hands curled around his cock. He let out a hiss. 

She ran her hands along his shaft, thumbs rubbing the leaking tip. The grip on her hip tightened. Hiccup's hips jerked forward then. With a fistful of hair, he pulled her head back biting down on her neck. Ruffnut let out a sharp gasp. It was her hips turn to move. He let go, yet his lips hovered dangerously close to her skin. In a low raspy voice he growled, "do you wanna fuck or be a damn tease?" His voice sent goosebumps down her arms. 

Ruffnut gave his cock a squeeze. She rolled her head forward, her eyes locking with his eyes. She shot him a toothy grin. "Can't I do both?" She purred. With ease she rolled the condom on. She positioned herself before slowly lowering herself. Her hands latched onto his shoulders. His hands to her hips. Ruffnut winced. Hiccup held her hips in place. Stopping her. 

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

Blinking, Ruffnut shakes her head and said breathlessly, "n...no...you're not. Just been awhile… especially a girthy one..."

"Oh gotcha I'll be...oh for thor's sake you're awful," Hiccup laughed. His laughter turned into a loud gasp as Ruffnut lowered herself down. They sighed in unison when they flushed against another. 

Ruffnut pulled Hiccup into a kiss. Her hips rocked back and forth, her hands tangled in his hair. Hiccup rolled his hips in time. His hands squeezed her ass. They broke apart gasping for air. Ruffnut wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. She rode him harder. Her legs squeezed around his torso. Hiccup held onto her tightly. Her whimpers nearly sent him over the edge. Ruffnut tightened around his cock when he kissed her neck. She nibbled on his ear. His whimpers were music to her ears. 

Ruffnut wiggled and rolled her hips earning herself a wonderful melody. He buried his face into her neck. The fire within reached its peak. With a cry she came. Clutching his shoulders, Ruffnut rode the waves of ecstasy. Hiccup came soon after. He groaned against her neck as he came inside. 

They held one another close. Bodies twitching from aftershocks. Still twitchy, Ruffnut pushed herself up before pulling the condom off. He saw the window go down. He opened his mouth but clamped it shut when she tossed it in a wastebasket. 

She looked back at him. Hiccup pulled her to him n and began rubbing her back, he looked at Ruffnut. Hair clung to her sweaty brow as her breathing evened. Cock softening against her thigh, Hiccup kissed her brow. She curled into the crook of his neck. 

"Mmm that was great. Ready for another round?" Ruffnut asked. Her fingers gazing the side of his cock. Hiccup snorted. 

"Gimme like a half hour," he joked. He patted his back as he stretched. "Maybe a full sixty. Car sex is rough."

Ruffnut tapped her chin. Humming, she kissed along his jawline. Murmuring against his skin, she asked, "how far away is your house?"

Biting his lip, Hiccup said while squirming, "an hour. Why do you need to kno-oooh." He shot her his cute signature lopsided grin.

Ruffnut kissed his nose, "and  _ that _ is another reason why you're my mechanic. You rest, I'll drive."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed uwu


End file.
